


Marriage

by JessicaMDawn



Series: Moments in Time [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt celebrate their marriage reception the same way they do everything else: with song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

Choosing to marry Kurt was the simplest decision Blaine had ever made. Proposing had been anything but – it had to be perfect, after all – but deciding he would spend the rest of his life with Kurt, wanting rings to show that bond to the world, that was the easiest decision in the world.

Standing at the altar, with their friends and families all gathered, Blaine couldn't hide the fact that he was almost in tears as he said his vows. He couldn't stop smiling (not that he wanted to), even as two drops of happiness skipped down his cheeks as Kurt said his vows in return.

At the reception, their friends took turns singing to the happy couple. It made sense to have it this way, after all: They had both been part of the New Directions and the Warblers. Music, _song,_ was an important part of their lives, proving to be a great way to express their emotions.

Rachel went first, singing "Here We Are At Last" by, of course, Barbra Streisand. Blaine wasn't sure if it was a happy song or not – he kept getting distracted by a certain ring on his finger – and she was continually switching her gaze from Kurt and Blaine to Brody, seated at the table she'd left when she took center stage to sing. Still, it was nice that she had volunteered to sing and naturally everyone (minus Brody who gave her a kiss on the cheek) applauded when she was done.

The Warblers followed, singing a fun a capella version of Elton John's "Can You Feel the Love Tonight," complete with a dance routine. At their table, Kurt leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss while whispering an "I love you" in his ear. Blaine didn't attempt to hide his grin and he saw the smiles on the Warblers' faces grow in response.

Then it was time for Kurt and Blaine to take the floor. The New Directions stood to the side, honored to sing a beautiful version of 98 Degrees' "I Do" for the first dance of the new husbands. Finn, Quinn, and Puck had solos, as did Tina, Jake, and Mercedes.

 _"Your hand brushes mine and a thousand sensations seduce me, cause I,"_ Quinn chimed, her voice harmonious.

 _"I do,"_ the whole group joined in.

Kurt arms were around Blaine's shoulders, Blaine's hands on Kurt's waist. They swayed, their foreheads pressed together or hovering mere millimeters apart at any given time. The melodic voices of their friends washed over them, but their eyes were only for one another.

Puck sang, _"In my world before you, I lived outside my emotions. Didn't know where I was going, 'til that day I found you."_

The verse reminded Blaine so much of his and Kurt's lives before that fateful day on a staircase that his heart ached. He couldn't help but lean in and give Kurt a deep kiss; as if reassuring both of them that they weren't alone. The world could not hurt them, even society recognized their tie now. That day on the stairs had changed them both for the better. Blaine was so glad he met Kurt.

 _"I do,"_ Blaine sang softly alongside Finn for the final line of the song. If any of the guests noticed, though, they didn't comment. Actually, they probably were swooning right alongside the happy newlyweds.

The music trailed away and Kurt and Blaine slowed to a stop, now just standing in the middle of the room with beaming smiles and eyes only for one another. Blaine moved to lean in for a kiss when peppy voices started making the background music to an upbeat song. The boys practically jumped apart, shocked by the sudden change in tempo that interrupted them.

 _"While everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it,"_ Nick chimed in happily, smirking at Kurt and Blaine when they focused on him.

Blaine grinned. Nick thought it was funny to startle them! Still, he couldn't be mad. It _was_ sort of funny, and the song was really good. Kurt shifted his hold on Blaine, taking his hands as he spun him, taking the lead. Blaine didn't mind following. He would always follow Kurt.

Before the first verse was even finished, the dance floor was full of happy, dancing guests. Thad and Trent took over the chorus, leading the rest of the Warblers. Blaine felt pride as each and every Warbler, including David, Jeff, Wes, and even Sebastian (who had been invited only because he had his own boyfriend he was sickeningly in love with) took turns singing. Truly, the Warblers were a cohesive unit now, rather than a variation of 'Blaine and the Pips.'

Midway through their performance the Warblers left their side steps and joined in dancing with everyone else as they sang. The New Directions and Kurt and Blaine joined in the chorus near the end, and their voices filled the reception hall.

 _"Love, love, Got to have something to keep us together. Love, love,"_ they all sang. Blaine pulled Kurt flush against him. _"That's enough for me."_

Blaine had never been so happy. Kurt's eyes were alight with euphoria and Blaine felt like his skin was the only thing keeping him from exploding into stars and rainbows and light. He was so honored, so pleased, so jubilant, from knowing that he would get to spend every day for the rest of his life right here; with Kurt, by his side, in his heart.

He would give Kurt anything. Their matching rings showed they were bound forever, and Blaine would do everything in his power to keep Kurt happy. Because while Kurt was still the love of his life, and still perfectly imperfect, most importantly, Kurt was now Blaine's husband. He was going to love Kurt forever. From This Moment On.


End file.
